True Love for Soul Mates
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST and the entire story in one upload! Piper and Leo are meant to be together. However, Piper is with Dan and he doesn't trust Leo. Dan also sticks his nose into who Leo really is.


The entire story in one upload.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Valentine's Day Plans

Prudence "Prue" Halliwell moaned. She rolled over in bed. "Owe, fuck," She said. She pushed herself up in bed. _What the hell just poked me?_ She looked down and saw three red roses lying on the bed. A smile popped on her face. She rolled onto her back. She grabbed the roses and smelt them.

Prue knew who the roses were from. They were from her boyfriend, Andrew "Andy" Trudeau. She loved it when he surprised her with stuff. Prue had expected to get something today. It was Valentine's Day. She didn't think she'd get something so early.

Prue thought she'd get something later in the day or in the evening when she went out with Andy. But Prue would take anything.

Prue got up and out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and placed them down. She then headed into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After doing that, she got dressed and went down-stairs. Her sisters, Piper and Phoebe were no where around.

Prue didn't expect to find them there anyway. Phoebe had classes and Piper was most likely at P3. Piper had to get the club ready for the V-Day Bash.

The phone rang suddenly. Prue grabbed it from the receiver. "Hello."

"Well, don't I have perfect timing?" Andy Trudeau said on the other end.

Prue smiled. "Hi, handsome."

"Hi. Did you have a good sleep?"

"The best. I enjoyed being poked my thorns of my roses, thank you."

Andy laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Thank you for the roses."

"Oh, that is only the beginning, baby. I have more wonderful things planned for today. More like tonight, actually."

"I'm looking forward to it," Prue said.

"Me too. Everything planned for tonight is perfect."

"What are we doing?"

"We're going out to dinner, of course. I have reservations for 5:30. I'll be at the Manor to pick you up at 5 o'clock. That is exactly," Andy said.

"Okay, so I have to be ready to go out to dinner a few minutes before 5 o'clock. I got it. What should I wear?"

"Wear what you would to if we were going to P3. We're going to P3 after dinner. We can get dinner in and over with. Then we can hang out at the club and enjoy the V-Day Bash for the rest of the night. Plus we can enjoy our Valentine's Day together."

"Yay," Prue said. "I can't wait to see you this late afternoon, early evening."

"Me too, baby. And this afternoon there should be something coming for you at the Manor."

"Yay, you spoil me."

"Well, you deserve to be spoiled."

"Well, you better stop before you go broke."

"Yes, well, anything for my sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you later," Andy said.

"Okay, bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

Prue hung up the phone then.

Later that afternoon, Prue arrived at P3. She found Piper wrapping her boyfriend, Dan Gordon's Valentine's Day present.

"Hey," Prue said walking down the stairs.

"Hey, you," Piper replied. "Happy V-Day."

"Thanks, you too." Prue walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool.

"So did you see Andy's roses?"

"Yeah, I rolled onto them and they poked me," Prue said.

"Lovely. Sorry. He asked me to put them in there for you."

"You put them in my room?" Prue asked.

"Yes," Piper replied. "He came by the Manor super early this morning and asked me to do it. I enjoyed waking up at 6:30 to him knocking on the front door."

"Oh, please, the man was asking one little favor for you to do for your little sister."

Piper nodded her head. "Good point. You have done stuff as a little favor for Dan to do for me."

Prue nodded her head. "What did you get him for V-Day?"

"A book on San Francisco architecture."

"He'll love it. I'm sure."

Piper nodded.

"What did you get Leo?" Prue asked.

"Nothing…Should I, though?"

Prue shrugged. "I don't know. He just saved you from death. I was just asking if you did."

"Maybe, I should. I don't know."

"Same here."

"Hello sisters," Phoebe said walking into the club.

"Hey Pheebs," Prue said.

"Hey," Piper said.

Phoebe walked over to the bar. She sat down on a stool next to Prue. "Could I perhaps get a water, Piper?" She asked.

"Sure." Piper grabbed a bottle of water for Phoebe and gave it to her.

"Thanks."

"So what did you get Andy for Valentine's Day?" Piper asked Prue.

"I got him a new watch."

"I helped her pick it out," Phoebe said.

"Cool," Piper said. "I wonder what he got you."

"I don't know," Prue said. "I hope it's great, though."

"Oh, I'm sure its great, Prue," Phoebe said. "I'm sure you'll love it." A huge grin popped on her face. She looked at Piper. Piper winked at her.

Prue looked at her sisters. They both knew something she didn't know.

"But I also have something very special to tell Andy too."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"You'll have to wait."

Phoebe looked at Piper. Piper shrugged.

Chapter 2 – Proposals and Pregnancies

At five o'clock that evening, Andy showed up at the Manor. Prue was ready to go.

"Hello," Andy said walking into the Manor.

"Hey, Andy," Phoebe shouted. She walked out of the living room and into the foyer. She walked to him and hugged him.

"How are you today, Phoebe?" Andy said.

"I'm good."

"I'm coming," Prue said walking down-stairs. "I don't wanna strip in my heels, fall down the stairs and break my neck and die or be injured. I don't need that right now."

Andy and Phoebe laughed. Prue stepped onto the main floor. She walked to Andy. She hugged and kissed him.

"You look beautiful," Andy said.

"Thank you," Prue said.

She wore a red halter top, a black skirt that went above her knees in length, and black high heeled strappy shoes. She had curled her hair. Her makeup was of black mascara, black eyeliner and red lipstick. Prue thought she and her sisters all looked good with the right shade of red lipstick. It went great with their dark hair.

"Well, shall we get going then?"

"Yes," Prue said. "We'll see you at P3 later, Phoebe."

"Okay," Phoebe said. "Drive carefully and have a great dinner."

"I will," Andy said. "Bye, Pheebs."

"Bye."

Prue and Andy then headed out the door. They walked front the front porch and down the concrete steps to the sideway and road. Andy opened Prue's door for her. She got inside and he closed it. He then went around to the driver's side. They were then off to dinner.

"How was work today?" Prue asked.

"It was good. Shelia was pissed that Darryl was working tonight. He's covering for me while you and I go out," Andy said.

"What? You should have told me that. I could have just gone to P3 for the V-Day Bash with Phoebe and then you could have met us. You didn't have to do anything for dinner."

"Yes, I did. I want you to have a full belly with a good dinner before we go drinking and dancing at P3."

"I don't think I'll be drinking tonight."

"Why not?" Andy asked. "Out of curiosity."

"I just don't want to tonight." _Or any other night for the next eight months._

Andy nodded his head. "Well, I won't drink tonight either."

"No, drink if you want, baby. Just don't get drunk so I have to drive home."

"No, I'm not playing that game. Tonight is about you and me. It's not about just me."

Prue nodded her head. "Yeah, tonight is definitely about you and me."

"Do you have something planned, Prudence?"

"As a matter of fact I do, Andrew."

Andy chuckled.

"That was really sweet of you giving Piper and Phoebe cards today," Prue said as she and Andy were eating.

"I know. I thought Phoebe could use a card. She doesn't have a Valentine like you do," Andy said.

"Actually, I have three Valentines."

"You do?"

"Mm-hmm," Prue said.

"And who are they?"

"You, Piper, and Phoebe. Who else?"

Andy smiled. "I don't know. I sure as hell hope it is only me and your sisters."

"It is. I can't say I wish I were the only Valentine for my sisters, but its better to have a guy Valentine rather than your own sister."

"Well, it's sweet. Your sisters and you will always have Valentines when you don't have one of a guy. But I'm going to be around for awhile."

"Promise?" Prue asked.

"Yes, I promise," Andy said.

"Good."

Andy smiled. After dinner, Prue and Andy headed over to P3. It was 7 o'clock when they got there.

"Yay, you guys are here," Phoebe said as Prue and Andy walked up to the bar.

"Yep, we are," Prue said.

"Hey, Leo," Andy said.

"Hey Andy and Prue," Leo said. "What can I get you?"

"A mineral water for me," Prue said.

"And a regular cola for me," Andy said.

Leo nodded his head. He got their drinks for them.

"How was dinner?" Phoebe asked.

"Good," Andy said.

"Is that where Piper is?" Prue asked.

"Yep, but we won't say with you," Phoebe said and then whispered.

Prue nodded her head. Andy looked at Leo.

"How are you today, Leo?" He asked.

"I'm good, considering what day it is and the circumstances for the woman I love," Leo said.

Andy nodded his head. "I know. I'm sorry where you are."

"Thanks. Here's your soda and your mineral water, Prue."

"Oh, thank you," Prue said. She grabbed the bottle and took a sip. She grabbed hold of Andy's hand and pulled him away from the bar. Andy picked up his soda and walked with Prue and Phoebe. The three headed over to the private booth that was reserved for Piper, her sisters and whoever else was with them.

"So any interesting cases for work, Andy?" Phoebe asked.

"The usual for us normal detectives," Andy said. He took a sip of his soda.

Phoebe smiled. She took a sip of her drink.

Prue smiled. She leaned into Andy. He wrapped his arm around her. Phoebe smiled watching them. She took another sip of her drink.

"Ooh, I love this song," Prue said. N'sync's _I Want You Back _started to play. "Come on, Andy."

Andy smiled. He stood up. Prue did too. She then pulled him onto the dance floor. Prue and Andy had fun dancing. They stayed on the dance floor dancing for a few songs.

"All right, I need to hydrate," Andy said.

"Me too," Prue said.

Andy and Prue walked off the dance floor and back to the private booth where no only where Phoebe was, but also where Piper and Dan now were.

"Hey Piper and Dan," Prue said sitting down.

"Hey," Dan said.

"Hi," Piper said with a bright smile.

Prue took a sip of drink.

"I got you a bottle of water, Andy, because I knew you would need something to drink and your soda would be watered down," Phoebe said.

"Oh, thanks, Pheebs," Andy said.

"You're welcome."

Andy took the bottle of water from Phoebe. He opened it and took a sip. He looked at Piper. Piper smiled at him. She nodded her head at him. Andy nodded his head. He took a few more sips of his water.

"Let's go, doll," Andy said. He grabbed Prue's hand and pulled her back out toward the dance floor.

Prue smiled.

"Come on, Dan, let's dance too," Piper said.

"Sure," Dan said.

The two both stood up and followed Andy and Prue. As they were walking onto the dance floor, they walked past a table that Leo was cleaning up of glasses and bottles. He sighed. _It should be me over there and not Dan! I should have had a V-Day dinner with Piper! I hope Prue and Andy are having a good Valentine's Day._

Andy and Prue didn't go straight to the dance floor. They went up on stage.

"What are you doing, Andy?" Prue asked.

"You'll see," Andy said.

_Oh, God!_

"Excuse me," Andy said into the microphone on stage. Everyone in club looked up on stage and at him and Prue. Prue was scared with all eyes on her and Andy.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" Leo asked as Phoebe was going to dance floor.

"You'll see, Leo," Phoebe said. She walked over to Piper and Dan. Piper smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry to interrupt everyone's fun on Valentine's Day," Andy said. "But since this is the most romantic day of the year, I thought I would ask my girlfriend a very important question. I also wanted her sisters to share the moment with us. I also wanted all eyes on me and my girlfriend and all ears listening to hear and me."

Andy looked at Prue. Prue smiled at him. Andy reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box. He got down on one knee then. Prue gasped. There were cheers from people in the club.

Andy opened the box then. "Prudence Melinda Halliwell, would you do me the honor by marrying me, Andrew David Trudeau, and becoming my wife?"

Prue smiled. She looked at Andy with a smile. She nodded her head. "Yes. Yes, I would love to marry you and be your wife!"

Andy smiled. He got to both his feet. He hugged and kissed Prue. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Prue and Andy pulled away from each other. Andy then slipped the engagement ring on her left ring finger. Prue held her hand out and looked at it. She smiled at Andy. She got on the microphone.

"Well, since you proposed to me, I need to tell you something," She said.

Andy looked at her. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, wondering.

"I'm pregnant!" Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe started screaming.

Andy smiled. He grabbed onto Prue and spun her around.

"Oh, my God, congratulations," Phoebe said hugging her older sister as she got off stage with Andy.

"Thank you," Prue said.

Piper smiled. She hugged her sister. "Yay, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you."

"Welcome to the family brother-in-law," Phoebe said to Andy.

"Thanks. But you knew I was proposing," Andy said.

"She did?" Prue asked.

"I did too," Piper said.

Prue looked at her sister.

"I asked them for their permission to ask you to marry me," Andy said.

Prue smiled at her fiancé. "You asked their permission to marry me?"

"Yeah, I didn't know how to contact your dad, so who better then your sisters?"

"No one is better than my sisters, okay?"

"Okay," Andy said. He hugged and kissed Prue.

"Congratulations, Prue and Andy," Dan said.

"Thanks," Prue said. Andy nodded his head with a smile.

"How far along are you, Prue?" Piper asked as Leo walked up to the group.

"I'm four weeks, a month," Prue said.

"Leo," Andy said.

Everyone turned to see Leo. Everyone had smiles on their faces but Dan. Piper had one but it was a small.

"Hey, I just wanted to say congratulations, Prue and Andy," Leo said.

"Thank you, Leo," Prue said.

"I hope you two will be happy together and I wish you the best of luck with your child," Leo said.

"Thanks, Leo," Andy said. "But you're invited to the wedding whenever it is."

"Yeah," Prue said.

Leo smiled. "Thanks. It's nice that you two are getting married and having a baby. You two belong together. You have so much history. **You know each other's family secrets and understand those secrets. You understand how important those are.** Plus you two are soul mates."

"Yeah, I believe so," Andy said. Prue nodded.

Leo smiled. He looked at Piper and walked away.

Piper smiled. "I'll be right back," She said to Dan. Dan nodded his head. Piper grabbed Phoebe and pulled her with over to Leo.

"Let's go sit back down, Dan," Prue said.

Dan nodded his head.

"What are doing?" Phoebe asked.

"That's a question I have for Leo," Piper said. She walked up to Leo, who was at the bar. "What are you doing?"

Leo looked at Piper. "What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm working."

"No, what are you doing mentioning family secrets to Dan?" Piper said. "He's going to suspect something."

"Let him suspect something, Piper. I know your family secret. I understand it just like Andy does. Andy accepts Prue for who she is. He loves her, knowing she is in danger with each passing day of a demon or warlock coming after her or you and Phoebe. He has been there during demon and warlock attacks. I've been there during demon and warlock attacks. Where has Dan been?"

Piper shook her head. "I'll tell him eventually."

"When? After a demon or warlock attacks and nearly kills me and he sees what you really are?"

"And what really am I, Leo?"

"You're a beautiful, strong, and caring person who deserves someone that knows your secret and understands it."

Leo walked away. He got back to work.

Piper watched as he walked away.

Chapter 3 – Do You Know Who Leo Really Is?

"Why did you invite Leo to our party?" Piper asked her older sister a few days later.

Prue smiled. "Andy invited him."

Piper smiled. _Andy is really getting on my nerves with the whole Leo and Dan thing._

Prue looked at her sister. Piper did not look happy as she watched Leo and Dan talking and laughing. "Wipe that look off your face, Missy," Prue said.

"What look?" Piper looked at her sister.

"The one where you're pissed at someone."

"I'm not pissed at anybody. Why would I be pissed?"

"Because Leo is here when Andy invited him and you didn't."

Piper looked at her sister. "Well, I just don't want Leo to blurt out our secret, you know?"

"Leo is not stupid, Piper. He will not tell Dan."

Piper sighed. She looked over at boyfriend and ex-boyfriend. They were still laughing. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"You."

"Great."

"My favorite ball player? Joe DiMaggio, hands down," Leo said.

"DiMaggio? No, I mean when you were kid. Who was your favorite growing up?" Dan said.

"Oh, mine," Leo said. "DiMaggio was my grandfather's favorite, so that's why he's mine."

"Do you not like to talk about your past a whole lot?"

"It's just not that interesting," Leo said with a laugh.

"Not that interesting? You were in the army. What's not interesting about that? How long have you been out anyway?"

Piper walked up. "Hey boys," She said.

"Piper," Leo said.

"Having fun. Not talking about me too much. I hope!"

"No, not at all," Dan said.

"No?"

"Actually, Leo was about to fill me in on his army experience."

"The army?" Piper asked looking at Leo. He smiled. Piper looked at her watch. "Wow, look at the time. It's getting late. Better call it a night. Party's over."

"Are you serious, Piper?" Andy asked. "Come on, have a little fun."

Piper turned to her future brother-in-law and father of unborn niece or nephew. She smiled at him. "It's late, Andy. Phoebe's up-stairs studying and needs quiet. She has a test tomorrow."

Andy nodded. "Good point."

Piper wiped her smile off her face. She looked at Dan. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from Leo.

"Have fun, Leo?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Leo replied. "I could have had more fun if it was me with Piper or Dan wasn't here."

Andy nodded. "Don't worry. Piper will come to her senses. Prue and I did."

Leo nodded. "I wish Piper would right now."

Andy nodded again.

"Time for Leo to leave with everyone else, Andy," Piper said as all the guests were walking out the door.

"Piper," Prue said walking up. "That's rude! The two are talking. Grams would be disappointed in you."

"She'd understand my reasoning for wanting him to leave."

_Why? So you can shack up with the neighbor?_, Leo thought. He smiled. "That's okay. I should get the glasses back to the club, anyway, right?"

"Yes, please and thank you," Piper said with a smile.

"I'll help you!" Andy said.

Piper continued to smile. She walked over to Dan. The two walked over to the door and kissed good-night. Leo saw this. He looked at Andy and Prue. Prue touched his arm. "I'm sorry," She said.

Leo nodded. Piper walked back into the living room.

"I thought he'd never leave," Leo said.

"What the hell were two chatting about all night?" Piper asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing of you. You don't have to worry. I didn't spill your secrets or mine!"

"Good," Piper said. "Can you get the glasses back to the club, please?"

Leo nodded.

"I'll still help you," Andy said.

"Thanks."

Leo and Andy walked away. Piper looked at Prue. "I think I'll go see if Phoebe is okay," She said. She then walked out of the room.

Piper sighed. She plopped down on the sofa.

The next day, at the club, Piper was sitting at the bar looking at papers. Leo was behind the bar doing stuff. The two hadn't said much to each other since Piper got to the club. The quiet was getting to Piper and Leo. He hated not speaking to her. It was the most contact he had with her.

"Pi-" Leo said.

"Le-" Piper said.

The two both spoke at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Sorry," Leo said.

Piper shook her head. "It's okay. I'm sorry about last night."

"Yeah, me too."

"I know this isn't easy for you, especially seeing me with Dan."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, well, at least I get to be around you. If I weren't around you, I'd rather be a Whitelighter again."

Piper smiled. "I know you would. I'm still grateful for you saving my life."

"I would do anything for you, Piper. I love you."

_God, why are you doing this to me?_

"Hey," Dan said.

Piper and Leo both looked over at the stairs and saw Dan.

"Hey," Piper said. _Thank you! _"I thought you had work to do."

"I did. I was on my way back to the office," Dan said. He walked up to Piper and kissed her. He then sat down on the bar stool next to her. He looked at Leo. Piper did too.

Leo smiled. "I'll be in the storage room if you need me," He said. He walked from the bar then. He walked to the storage room, opening the door and then closing it behind him.

_I'm sorry, Leo_, Piper thought. She turned her attention back to Dan.

"Can I ask you question and you promise you won't get mad at me?" He asked.

"It depends on the question," Piper said.

"How well exactly do you know Leo? I mean where he's from and stuff?"

"Why do you ask?"

"This isn't a jealousy thing if that's what you think. I just want you to know who's really working for you. Call me a little overprotective."

"That's very sweet, Dan. But you don't have to worry about Leo at all. He's an angel, literally."

Dan nodded his head.

Chapter 4 – Digging and Trouble

"Leo Wyatt died in World War II," The voice on the phone said.

"Are you sure?" Dan said.

"Yes, this is the only Leo Wyatt in the computer for the army, Dan. Leo Wyatt died over 60 years ago in WW II."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome. Take care."

"You too," Dan said. He hung the phone up.

_Leo is a fraud. Andy has to know this. He has to know this, because not only is Piper around Leo all the time, Prue and Phoebe are too._

"Hey Dan," Darryl Morris asked Dan as he walked into the homicide unit of the San Francisco Police Department.

"Darryl, is Andy around?" Dan asked.

"He's at lunch with Prue. But he should be back in a few minutes," Darryl said.

Just then Andy walked into the homicide unit.

"That was the best lunch I had all week," Andy said with a bright smile on his face. He had a glow to him.

"Yeah, well, you got company," Darryl said. He pointed Dan out to him.

Andy rolled his eyes. _What the hell does this asshole want? _

"Dan," He said.

"Hey," Dan said.

"What can I do for you? Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not okay."

"What's up?" Andy said a little concerned. If something was wrong with Piper he wanted to know or Phoebe for that matter too.

"It's about Leo."

_Jesus Christ._ "What about Leo?"

"Well, Leo isn't who he says he is. I got my brother-in-law who works for the state department to look at Leo's army records and the only Leo Wyatt they have died in 1924."

Andy gave Dan a look. "Who looked into Leo's army records? What the hell for?"

"Did you not hear me, Andy? Leo is not who you think he is. He was never in the army! We can't trust him with Piper, Prue, and Phoebe."

"Are you doing background check on Leo or something? Why the hell were you looking into army records?"

"You can't trust him, Andy. He's a fraud! You should stay away from him. I want to find out who he really is."

Andy snapped. "I know who Leo really is! And do not tell me who I should stay away from me! I deal with criminals everyday! I know who I can and who I can't trust!"

"Then you should know not to trust Leo when I'm coming to you with this information!"

"Listen, buddy, Leo is a great guy. He can be trusted! He has helped and saved people like I do, but in a different way."

"Yeah and what way is that? By being a fraud?"

Andy shook his head. _You'd know if who knew Piper and her sisters were witches!_ "That's a matter you have to ask your girlfriend about!"

"You know something about Leo and you better tell me!" Dan said.

"I don't have to do anything! I won't tell you anything when it comes to Leo! Leo is a friend of mine and Piper, Prue, and Phoebe's. I trust Leo with my life. Prue and Phoebe trust Leo with their lives too, along with Piper. It's only a matter of time before, Dan."

"It's only a matter of time before what?"

"It's only a matter of time before Piper comes to her senses and sees Leo is really the one for her. She'll dump your ass then and you can be the hell out of our lives. I sure as hell like Leo a lot better than you. Leo's like a brother to me. He's part of my family. He's gonna be around for awhile, because deep down, deep down Piper still has feelings for Leo. She might even love him still! And there is nothing you can do about it!"

Dan clinched his fists then. He raised his right hand and punched Andy right in the face. Andy fell right to the ground. All the officers around looked over.

"Damn, Andy, are you okay?" A fellow detective asked, helping Andy up.

"I'm fine," Andy said. He stood up. He moved his jaw around. It hurt a little. Dan glared at him, holding onto his fist. Andy grinned. "You just assaulted a police officer. I'm going to arrest for that and press charges!"

Another detective grabbed onto Dan. Andy gave an evil smirk as Dan was booked then. Dan glared at him.

Chapter 5 – Conflicts

"Piper!" Prue shouted walking into the Manor. "Your ass better be here, because if I get back in my car, I am going to kill someone!"

"What?" Piper asked walking into the foyer.

"I have a bone to pick with you about your boyfriend."

"What?" Piper said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I got a call from Andy and he told me that Dan was at the stationhouse when he got back from lunch."

"What? Why was Dan there?"

"Oh, just a little something of Dan sticking his nose in Leo's business!"

"What business?" Piper asked.

"Dan called his brother-in-law at the state department, because he wanted to look into Leo's army records. Dan said that the only Leo they had on file died in 1924 and that wasn't possible. He was then calling Leo a fraud, but you, I, Andy, and Phoebe know Leo isn't a fraud. We know he's the Leo Wyatt that died in 1924 and who was our Whitelighter and is now working at P3 with you, because he saved you from death of Arroyo Fever."

"Dan looked into Leo's army records? Shit!"

"Oh, it gets better," Prue said. "Dan went to the stationhouse to tell Andy about what his brother-in-law told him and he said he shouldn't trust Leo and that we all should stay away from him. Andy was happy with this and got a little lippy with Dan. He said stuff that pissed Dan off and Dan punched him!"

"Dan punched Andy?"

"Yes! You're boyfriend punched my fiancé!"

"God, I'm sorry! Is Andy okay?"

"Um, yeah, his jaw just hurts. But Dan punched Andy at the stationhouse in the homicide unit in front of six other people. Your boyfriend assaulted a police officer, a detective to be exact. But just so you know, Dan was arrested for assaulted a police officer, which was Andy. Andy is also pressing charges against him!"

"Are serious?" Piper said.

"Yes, I'm serious!"

"Oh, my God. I can't believe this!"

Prue nodded her head. "Yep."

Piper walked over to the front door. She grabbed her purse and then headed out the door. Prue rolled her eyes. She knew where Piper was going. She was going to the police station to see Dan or Andy. She knew Piper was going to most likely talk to Andy to get him to drop the charges against Dan. Prue or Leo would be the only one to talk him into dropping the charges.

At the thought of Leo, Prue got the phone and made a call to him at P3. She thought she'd let him know what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked as she stood outside Dan's cell at the stationhouse.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I'm not happy with Andy," Dan said.

"What did Andy say that made you punch him?"

"He said, 'It's only a matter of time before Piper comes to her senses and sees Leo is really the one for her. She'll dump your ass then and you can be the hell out of our lives. I sure as hell like Leo a lot better than you. Leo's like a brother to me. He's part of my family. He's gonna be around for awhile, because deep down, deep down Piper still has feelings for Leo. She might even love him still! And there is nothing you can do about it!' Then that was when I punched him."

Piper sighed. _Damn you, Andy! _

"Look, Piper, you can't trust Leo! My brother-in-law looked into his army records. The only Leo Wyatt they have is one that died during WWII and was born in 1924. I was telling Andy this, because he should know."

Piper nodded. "Yes, I heard this from Prue."

"Can you see why you can't trust Leo?"

"There must be some mistake, Dan. My sisters and I have known Leo for over a year. He's best friends with Andy. We have great judge of characters, especially Andy since he's a detective."

"Well, that's Andy. I don't care what he thinks. I want you to stay away from Leo. I need to figure out who he really is. You should stay away at least until I really know who he is."

"But you're going out of town for the next few weeks, Dan. Leo works for me. I'm not going to fire him. He's like the best employee I've had since opening the club."

_He does a great job to please me. He would do anything to please me and in every necessary way too!_ Piper smiled as thoughts of her and Leo ran through her head. They were such wonderful thoughts that turned her on a little. _Calm down, girl!_

"Are you okay, Piper?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, I'm gonna go. I wanna talk to Andy. I wanna get him to drop the charges. But you did have a right to hit him at least. But it was stupid to do it right when he was at work."

Dan nodded. "Yes, that's my fault. But answer this for me.'

"Sure, anything."

"Do you still have feelings for Leo?"

_Yes!_ Piper shook her head. "I do, but they're not how I feel for you, Dan. I feel Leo is a friend and a great friend. But I love you, not him!" _No, I love Leo!_

Dan smiled. "I love you too, Piper."

Piper smiled. "I'll see what I can do about Leo. Hang on."

"Well, as long as you come back I can hang on."

"I'll be back!"

Dan smiled. Piper kissed him through the bars of the cells. She then left. She went to Andy. She walked right up to his desk in the homicide unit.

"We need to talk and now, Andy!" She said.

"Yes, of course," Andy said. "Let's go in here." He pointed to an interrogation room. Piper walked inside. Andy motioned for Darryl over to him. Darryl went over to him. "Um, tune in, because she might kill me!"

Darryl nodded his head. "You do what you have to do, Andy."

Andy nodded. He walked into the interrogation room and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell is up with you saying what you did to Dan?" Piper said.

"I'm sorry, Piper. Dan pissed me off with the whole Leo thing. None of this would be happening if you told him you were a witch, along with Prue and Phoebe. Plus what Leo is. We all know this is the real Leo Wyatt!"

"Yeah, but you could have just told Dan not to worry about it and you'd look into yourself. You're a police officer. He'd understand that."

"Yes, but I can't change what he did."

"Well, you make it right. Drop the charges, please, Andy. He just acted out of threat. He really cares for me and doesn't want to lose me."

"Leo really loves you too, Piper."

"I know he does!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "He told me this today at work. Leo being around doesn't make things easier between me and Dan with the whole secret."

"Then tell him the secret, Piper. If you tell him and explain the Leo thing he can understand."

"Yes, but he might get scared and break up with me."

_And that's a bad thing?_

Andy nodded his head. "I know. But if Dan really loves you, he'll accept it. I know after knowing about The Truth Spell thing with Prue and me, I said I wanted a normal life, demon and warlock free. But I loved Prue too much to really let her go. Look at us now, we're engaged and having a baby."

"Yes, but that's you and Prue. This is me and Dan. You and Prue have a history. Dan and I have only been together a few months."

"That's a history. You've been through stuff together. He was by your side with the whole Arroyo Fever. I give me that much credit."

"I know you don't like Dan, Andy, but I'm asking, please, for me, your future sister-in-law and one of the aunts of your child, to drop the charges against Dan. Please just drop the charges against Dan. That's the one thing I want from you, please."

Andy nodded his head. "Okay, fine. I'll drop the charges."

Piper smiled. She hugged Andy. "Thank you."

"Yeah, I'll let him out myself. You just go home and relax, okay. I'm sorry for everything, Piper."

"It's okay."

Andy smiled. He walked over to the door and opened it. He let Piper walk out first. "Will you apologize to Dan too?" She asked.

"Sure, why not," Andy said. An evil grin popped on his face.

Piper smiled. She left the stationhouse smiling.

"What happened?" Darryl asked.

"She asked me to drop the charges," Andy said.

"Are you?"

"I said I would, but I think I'll let him spend a few hours in jail or even for a whole night. I'll let him out myself in the morning, perhaps or this evening."

Darryl smiled. "You are so mean, Andy. She's going to hurt you."

"Yeah, I'll let him out in a couple hours and apologize. That's what Piper wants, but what she should really want is Leo."

Darryl nodded. "Only she can decide if she wants to be with him, Andy."

Andy nodded.

Chapter 6 – Time for Myself

Later that evening, Andy went to where Dan was.

"Well, it's about time," Dan said as Andy walked up to his cell.

Andy smiled. "Sorry, I got busy. Let him out." The uniform officer unlocked Dan's cell and opened it.

"You dropped the charges or am I just being let out for now?" Dan said.

"No, I dropped the charges. I did it for Piper and only for her. She's like a sister to me. She will be when Prue and I get married."

"Yeah. Sorry about the punch," Dan said. _Not!_

"Yeah, sorry about what I said," Andy said. _Not!_

After getting out of jail, Dan went home. Andy headed to P3 where he was meeting Prue.

"There you are, Andy," Prue said.

"Hey," Andy said. He walked up to the bar, where she sat and gave her kiss. He sat on a bar stool next to her.

"Hey Andy," Leo said.

"Hey."

"I heard you got punched by Dan."

"Yep, but he sat in jail up until forty-five minutes ago."

"You dropped the charges against him?" Leo asked. "Why?"

"Piper asked me to."

Leo nodded.

"Don't worry, Leo," Prue said. "Dan is going out of town for a few weeks, so you won't have to worry about him. Maybe you can win Piper back."

Leo smiled. "You want Piper and me together?"

"Yes."

"The next step is up to you and Piper," Andy said.

Leo nodded.

Piper waited for Dan to get home before she would go to P3. When Dan didn't show up to the Manor until 8 o'clock, she was a little pissed. She thought Andy would have released Dan as soon as she left, but no. That pissed her off. She let it go, though. Andy had dropped the charges against him at least. That was all she cared about.

"I thought he would have released you as soon as Piper left," Phoebe said.

"Me too," Dan said. "But he said he got held up."

Phoebe nodded.

"Ahem," Piper said walking into the living room.

Phoebe and Dan looked to see Piper. Piper smiled.

"Okay, well, I'll be up-stairs," Phoebe said. "See you later, Dan.

"See ya, Pheebs," Dan said.

Phoebe walked out of the living room then.

Piper walked into the living room the rest of the way. She sat down in a chair across from Dan, who sat on the sofa.

"I've been thinking, Dan," She said.

"About what?"

"About today and this whole thing with Leo. I've been thinking about you and me too."

"And what do you think?"

"I need some time for myself. I need to be away from you for awhile and just think. There are some things that I need to take care of and I need to take care of those things by myself."

"When do you want to do all this?" Dan asked.

"I'm going to do all this while you're gone for the next few weeks. I figure it's a good time to do it, so you don't have to suffer so much not seeing me since you'll be gone anyway. But I don't want you to call so much, because I know you said you would."

"Yes, I did say that."

"I don't want you to call me at all. I want you to call me and let me know you made it to your destinations alive, though. I care for your safety, but I just need some time, Dan."

Dan nodded his head. "I understand. I think I need a little time too. Things haven't been that great with us the last few weeks since you had had Arroyo Fever and all that. I think us being apart for each other for a few weeks is good. We can both clear our heads and then come back to each other and do whatever we have to do."

_Do whatever we have to do? _Piper nodded her head. "Good."

Dan nodded. He stood up. Piper stood up too. She and Dan walked out of the living room and to the front door. Dan turned to Piper and kissed her.

"I'll see ya," He said.

"Be safe and have a good trip," Piper said.

"You too."

Dan opened the door and walked out of the Manor.

Piper closed the door behind him. She sighed. She was glad Dan was okay with not talking too much during his trip. Piper needed to time to think about who she wanted to be with. Piper loved both Leo and Dan. It was a matter of who she really loved and wanted to be with.

After talking with Dan, Piper got ready to go to P3. She and Phoebe then headed over to the club. When they got there, Piper told both her sisters what she and Dan were doing.

"I'm glad you're finally taking the time to think about this, Piper," Prue said.

"Me too," Phoebe said. "You picked a good time to do it too."

"Yeah, Dan is more than okay with it. He says we both need time for our own," Piper said.

"I agree," Prue said. "But you have Phoebe and me if you get lonely."

Piper smiled. "I don't think I'll be too lonely." She looked over at the bar. Leo and Andy were both talking. Leo spotted Piper looking at him. He smiled at her. Piper smiled back at him.

_I just need a day or two to think. Then I'm sure everything will be okay._

Chapter 7 – Who I Want to be With

"Inventory, inventory," Piper said a few days later. "I should have thought this all over before I opened up P3."

Leo gave a smile. "You'd still have to do this if you had your own restaurant."

Piper and Leo were both at P3. They were doing inventory. The last few days had been peaceful. Leo was in a more chipper mood than he usually was. Everyone knew why. It was because Dan was out of town and he could have Piper all to himself. Well, he had to share her with Prue and Phoebe. But he didn't mind that.

The two weren't always trying to kiss Piper in front of him or hang onto to her. Prue and Phoebe did cling to Piper sometimes. But that was when they wanted to talk with their sister or just needed a hug and to be close with her.

Piper had a few of those over the last few days with Prue and Phoebe.

"_Who do you guys think I look better with?" Piper asked._

"_I think you look good with both Dan and Leo. But Leo isn't a pretty boy," Phoebe said._

"_Yeah, his hair is nasty," Prue said._

_Piper nodded her head. She wanted to know what her sisters thought of both Dan and Leo. _

"_I wonder how Dan would react if I told him we were witches, had powers, and who Leo was," She said._

"_We do too," Phoebe said. "But the only way you'll know is if you tell him."_

"_Yes, but I'm not going to tell it to him over the phone."_

"_Yeah, that would go over well," Prue said. "'Hey, Dan, how's the trip? Oh, that's good. We need to talk? Well, I'm a good witch with powers. I can freeze things and stop time. My sisters are witches too. Prue can move objects with her mind and hands. Phoebe can see the past and future through premonitions. Leo is actually a Whitelighter who saved me from dying from Arroyo Fever. He lost his wings for saving me. He was the Leo Wyatt that died in 1924. I also deal with demons and warlocks on a daily basis. They try to come and kill my sisters and me to steal our powers or our spell book! Just thought you should know.'"_

_Piper laughed. "That would solve everything! I could get rid of him that way. He'd think I was crazy, actually. But whatever."_

"_Get rid of him? Have you made up your decision about who you want to be with?" Phoebe asked._

"_Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't. But you two will know soon." _

"Good point. I also did do inventory when I was still working at Quake."

"Do you miss working there?"

"Not at all! I like being my own boss. Besides, who knows where you'd be right now since you lost your wings, right?"

Leo nodded. "Well, as long as I'm in that place with you or near you more like it."

Piper smiled. "Same here. Actually, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Well, I said I wanted time apart from Dan, because I wanted to think about stuff."

"What sort of stuff?" Leo asked. Piper had his full attention.

Piper grinned. "I needed time away from Dan to think of whom I really love, him or you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, that has also been a reason why I've been distant from you the last few days too. I just needed to be away from both you and Dan. I didn't need either one of you around to make this decision any harder. You and Dan are both great guys. You both really care for me and want the best for me. But I need to do what is best for me and I have my decision on who I want to be with."

"You'd…" Leo said, being cut off by Piper.

"…You!" She said.

"Me?" Leo asked a smile on his lips.

Piper nodded, smiling back. "Yes. I love you and I wanna be with you, Leo! Whitelighter or not, I want you! I know deep in my heart and soul that we're meant for each other. Something inside of me tells me this. I feel like I've known you my whole life. Even when you first came into my life nearly two years ago as a handyman."

"I need to tell you something, Piper," Leo said.

"What?" She asked.

"When I first became a Whitelighter, I was able to look back at my past lives for perspective. And in my past lives I saw you in a few of them that were your past lives. In fact, I think you were actually your great-grandmother in a past life. You were the mother of Grams, the grandmother of your mother."

"Were we loves in those past lives?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but your past life as your great-grandmother married someone that wasn't my past self. You married Dan's past self."

Piper smiled. "Well, that was that lifetime. This, right now, you and me here at P3 is our current lifetime. This lifetime is what I want! I want you and only you! You understand me more than Dan does. You know I'm a witch and everything that goes with it."

"I want you too," Leo said. "But I don't think I can wait to have you with me until Dan gets back from his trip and you break up with him."

"I know. I'm can't wait a few weeks either. I don't care if what I'll be doing is cheating on Dan, but I wanna be with you. I've wasted time with him. I need to catch up on time with you. And we'll have a few weeks to do that. Then when Dan comes back, I'll tell him about you and me and that it's over between us. I won't make the same mistake as I did in my last lifetime. But then again, Grams and my mom wouldn't have been born. Then my sisters and I probably wouldn't have been born."

"Well, like you said, here and now is this lifetime. We learn from our mistakes."

Piper nodded. "Yes, but here's one thing that isn't a mistake." She wrapped her arms around Leo and kissed him passionately.

Chapter 8 – Getting Naughty

"I owe you a few dates," Piper said to Leo later that evening as they were at P3. They both sat in the private booth.

"A few dates?" Leo said. "You owe me more than a few."

"Well, we have a few weeks to make up for it."

"Oh, it'll take more than a few weeks. I need night and day stuff."

Piper grinned. "I can give you night and day dates." She leaned in toward Leo and went to whisper into his ear. "We can have dinner one night and then breakfast the next morning. Then lunch, dinner again, and breakfast again too. But also after dinner we could have dessert and then breakfast in bed with dessert again," She said, a seductive tone in her voice.

Leo chuckled. "That sounds perfect to me."

"Does it?"

"Yeah."

"We'll do that then," Piper said. She began nibbling on Leo's earlobe. She climbed into his lap, straddling his waist. She covered her mouth with Leo's then. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. She gave a moan as Leo began sucking on her tongue.

Leo moved Piper up closer to him in his lap. He moved his lips from Piper's and to her neck. He lightly bit and nibbled at her skin. A moaned escaped Piper's lips. He continued to lightly bite and nibble at her neck. Leo's right hand slid under Piper's tank top. Piper grabbed onto his hand, starting it from going any further.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Nothing," Piper said. "Why don't we go back to the Manor?"

Leo smirked. "Sounds good."

Piper grinned. She got up from Leo's lap. Leo stood up with her. He took her hand. The two went over to the bar first. Piper grabbed her purse. She and Leo left the club and went to the Manor. As soon as they were in the house, Piper grabbed onto Leo, kissing him. Leo grabbed onto the back of her thighs and lifted her up off the ground. Piper wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Leo headed up-stairs to Piper's room. Piper continued to kiss Leo.

Piper suddenly felt her back pressed against the wall. Her hand reached around for the doorknob for her room. Leo's hand got to it first. He turned the knob and opened the door. He then went into the room with Piper. He held onto Piper tightly with one hand, closing the bedroom door with the other. He pressed up against the door this time and locked the door. He carried Piper over to the bed.

Leo placed Piper on the bed, pulling away from her. He quickly removed his shoes along with Piper's. He then went back to kissing her. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Piper moved her tongue around with his.

Piper pulled away from Leo. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled it off of him. Leo did the same with hers. He removed the rest of her clothes along with his. He really wanted her. He had watched her be with Dan for a few weeks, knowing most of those nights she'd be in bed with him. But now she'd be in bed with him.

He kissed Piper passionately on the lips. He grabbed onto her legs, spreading them. He then slipped himself inside of her. They both let out matching moans. Leo began moving then.

Leo leaned his head down and lightly bit and nibbled at her neck like he had at P3. Piper let a moan out. His right hand began massaging her left breast. She closed her eyes, enjoying Leo's mouth and hand on her.

"God, Leo, harder, please," Piper begged.

Leo moved harder and faster. "Like that?" He asked. He kicked his pace up a few more notches. He moved hard and fast that he knew Piper loved.

"Yes, exactly like that," She moaned. Her legs wrapped around Leo's waist as he grabbed onto both her hands. He held them with his, palms touching palms. He then pinned them down to the bed. He kicked his pace up a few more notches, moving as hard and as fast as he could.

Piper tightened her legs around his waist and squeezed his hands tightly. She was in total bliss with Leo. She hadn't felt this way in forever. She acted so differently to Leo then she did with Dan.

"Oh, God…Leo," Piper cried as she climaxed.

Leo groaned as he climaxed too.

"Oh, Leo, please don't stop," Piper breathed. "Make love to me until all your strength is gone, please."

"Anything you want," Leo said. He started moving in and out of Piper again. She wrapped her arms and legs around, having him as close to her as she could get.

Chapter 9 – Time with Leo 

"Well, good morning sunshine and her lover," Phoebe said as Piper and Leo walked into the kitchen the next day.

"Morning, Pheebs," Piper said.

"Yes, good morning," Leo said. He wrapped his arms around Piper.

Phoebe smiled. "Good night last night? It sounded like it was a great night."

"Oh, yeah!" Leo said.

Phoebe smiled. "Well, I'm off to class. I'll see you two later."

"Bye, Pheebs. Be safe," Piper said, hugging her sister good-bye.

"You too," Phoebe said. "Bye, Leo."

"Bye," Leo said.

Phoebe grabbed her backpack and then walked out the backdoor of the kitchen.

Piper turned back to Leo. He smiled at her. She smiled too. "So how about some breakfast?"

"Sounds good," Leo said.

"How about a good home cooked breakfast?"

"I know it will be good anyway with you cooking it."

Piper smiled. She kissed him. "What would you like then?"

Leo thought for a second. "I want pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns…"

"…You want me to cook you a main course and side dishes?"

"No, I'll just take those four things."

Piper smiled. "Okay, all that sounds good, actually. I'm very hungry this morning. That hasn't happened to me in a long time."

"That's because you haven't been with me in a long time either."

"Breakfast first and then we have to go to the club. But I'll cook us a nice dinner this evening and then we can have dessert in bed."

Leo smirked. "Sounds good."

"Yes, but you have to slow down a little, mister."

"We're making up for lost time, remember?"

"I know, but didn't last night make up for it a little?" Piper said.

"For you, maybe. But not for me."

Piper nodded. "Well, we'll see after breakfast." She gave Leo a wink.

Leo smirked.

Piper grabbed pans and stuff to start making her and Leo's breakfast. Leo helped out a little.

Piper and Leo were together everyday for the next week. They were together mostly every hour of everyday. With spending a lot of time together, though, they had little arguments here and there. But the arguments were meaningless. They were also together every night, making love.

Piper moaned. She opened her eyes and looked at the time on her clock. It was 7:23 AM. She looked over at Leo. He was sound asleep. She smiled. She moved over toward him. She laid her head on his crest, cuddling up against him. His arm wrapped right around her. She looked up at him. She thought he would wake up, but he didn't.

She smiled. She laid there, listening to his breathing and his heartbeat. He breathed lightly, sleeping peacefully. His heartbeat was calm and beating steadily. She knew a way to get him breathing heavily and his heart to beat really fast.

She grinned. She wasn't going to wake him up for that, though. He could wait. Plus Piper was with him now and they'd have plenty of time to be together sexually. She wasn't going to let anyone take her away from Leo or Leo away from her. The only person that would do that would be Dan and the stupid Elders.

Piper closed her eyes. She got aggravated thinking about them. But then that made her think of Leo. _What if he wants to be a Whitelighter again? What if he did become a Whitelighter again? Would he still want to be with me? I'd still want to be with him if he were a Whitelighter. I had said, Whitelighter or not, I wanted him! I hope he knows that._

Leo started moving around. He opened his eyes. He kissed the top of Piper's forehead. Piper smiled. She opened her eyes and looked up at Leo.

"Good morning," He said with a bright smile.

"It is waking up to you in my bed," Piper said.

"Well, it's a good morning waking up to you, period."

Piper smiled. She moved up in bed. She kissed him and then hugged him, tightly.

"What's wrong, Piper?"

Piper looked at Leo. "I was thinking about us and what happens if you want to be a Whitelighter again and if you get your wings back."

"Well, you said you wanted to be with me Whitelighter or not. Has that changed?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm willing to make our relationship work with me as a Whitelighter, if I become one again, if you are with me being a Whitelighter. Are you?"

"Yes," Piper said. "I said I want to be with you, Leo and I do."

"Don't worry about me being a Whitelighter again when and if the time comes. I would actually rather be mortal, having a normal life with you. It's what I've wanted since I met you."

"But I know you love being a Whitelighter."

"I do, but I love you more."

Piper smiled. She kissed Leo passionately. He smiled against her lips. He grabbed onto her, pushing her onto her back, his body covering hers. Piper and Leo just kissed; their tongues and mouths moving sweetly with each other.

"I love you so much, Leo," Piper said as Leo applied kisses to her neck.

"I love you too."

Piper yawned.

"Tired?" Leo asked.

"Very," Piper said.

"Let's go back to sleep then."

"Sounds good."

Leo moved back to his spot on the bed. Piper rested her head on Leo's crest. He wrapped his arm around her. Piper cuddled up to Leo. She got as close to him as she could get. He held her as close to him as he could get her.

The two both fell back asleep, felling peaceful with each other.

Chapter 10 – Might be Pregnant

"God, I'm tired," Piper said walking into the kitchen a week and a half later. "And for some reason my boobs hurt."

"Thank you for sharing," Phoebe said. She sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast. "There's some coffee still if you want some, sweets."

Piper groaned. "I don't think so. My stomach has been upset the last few days. I have a doctor's appointment today." She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down at the table with her baby sister.

"Good morning, sisters," Prue said walking into the kitchen.

"You slept here last night?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded. "Yeah, Andy was on a stakeout with Darryl all night. I'd rather sleep in a place where I'm not alone. Well, I did sleep alone in bed last night. But you, Phoebe, and Leo were under the safe roof as me, but we were in our own rooms." She fixed herself a cup of tea. Since she was pregnant, she couldn't drink coffee. So she had herbal tea in the mornings.

"God my boobs hurt!" Piper complained.

"I don't want to know that," Phoebe said. "I'm trying to eat here."

"Why do your breasts hurt, Piper?" Prue asked.

"Prue!"

Prue looked at her baby sister. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," Piper said. "They're just swollen and my nipples have darkened too."

Prue nodded her head. "Any backaches or headaches?"

"Yes."

"Do you have an increased sense of smell?"

"Yes."

"Lower abdominal pains?"

"Yes."

"Why the twenty questions?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, it's just that the things I've asked Piper about and what she's said are all symptoms of pregnancy," Prue said.

Piper was taking a sip of her water and spat it out.

"Pregnancy symptoms?" Phoebe said.

Prue nodded. "Yep, I read up about it when I found out I was pregnant."

"No, no!" Piper exclaimed. "I cannot be pregnant! I just cannot be!'

"Calm down, Piper! Pregnancy symptoms can show up one week after conception. Tender or swollen breasts, darkening of the nipples, exhaustion or feeling sleepy are symptoms that be shown after one week after the conception!"

Piper gave a sigh of relief. She and Leo had been together the last two and half weeks. Now was not a good time to find out she was pregnant with Dan's child. Pregnant with Leo's child on the other hand was just fine.

"You have doctor's appointment today, right?" Prue asked.

"Yes," Piper replied.

"Tell the doctor you're having these symptoms and want them to do blood work. Blood work can determine if you're pregnant seven days after conceptions."

"Okay, I'll do that. Leo and I have been together the last two and half weeks."

"Good morning, ladies," Leo said walking into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil," Piper said with a grin. Leo smiled and walked over to her. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

"You okay this morning?" He asked. "You don't look too well."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Well, I know you've gotten sick the last few days."

"Yeah, well, I have a doctor's appointment today."

"Do you want me to come with you and keep you company?" Leo asked.

Piper smiled. "No, I'll be fine. Could you just take care of things at the club?"

"Of course. You go to the doctor and let them make you better."

"I will."

Prue and Phoebe smiled at each other. They hoped everything turned out okay at the doctor.

Piper went to her doctor's appointment while Leo took care of the club for her. Piper told her doctor about maybe being pregnant. She said she'd take a little blood from Piper and check things out for her. Piper's doctor said she'd call her when she got the results of her blood work back.

After her appointment, Piper went straight to the club.

"Hey, how was your appointment?" Leo asked.

"It was okay."

"What did your doctor say?"

"We need to talk, Leo."

"About what?"

Piper grabbed Leo's hand. She pulled him over to the private booth for her and her sisters. They both sat down.

"We need to talk about me being sick," Piper said.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it turns out me being tired a lot lately, my breasts being swollen and my nipples darkening are symptoms of pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" Leo said.

Piper nodded.

"Oh, that's great! We get back together and then you turn up pregnant with another man's child!"

"The symptoms I have started happening like a week after we got back together, Leo. They're early pregnancy symptoms. I might be pregnant with your child."

"Might be, Piper?"

"My doctor is doing blood work on me. Blood work can show a woman is pregnant after a week of conception. A home pregnancy test takes two weeks after conception. My doctor is going to call me as soon as she gets the results of my blood work. But if I have pregnant, Leo, this baby will be yours. You'll be the father! My symptoms started a week after we got back together, I promise you."

Leo smiled. "And if you are pregnant with my baby?"

Piper smiled. "I'm going to have it with you! You and I will raise our baby together."

"Yeah, we will."

Piper hugged Leo. "I love you."

Chapter 11 – Truth 

A few days later….

"Leo, Leo," Piper shouted.

"What?" He asked walking to her from the kitchen. The two had gotten home from doing stuff at the club. Piper was checking the messages on the answering machine.

"That was my doctor," Piper said. "She has the results of the blood work."

"And?"

"I'm pregnant and at the time they ran they test, I was two and half weeks pregnant. But now I'm actually three weeks."

"The baby's mine then?"

"Yes," Piper said.

Leo smiled. He hugged and kissed Piper. Then he hugged her again. "I love you so much, Piper."

"I love you too, Leo." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. Leo scooped her up into his arms and carried her up-stairs to her bedroom then.

Piper and Leo ended up in bed, celebrating. The phone started to ring.

"Ignore it," Leo said. He kissed down her naked body and got between her legs. He slipped his tongue inside of her.

"Yes, Leo," Piper moaned. Her lower body arched into him.

Dan had seen Piper's car pull up to the Manor a few minutes ago. He was calling over there now and she wasn't answering the phone. He hung up the phone and walked over to the house. He rang the doorbell and waited.

"Leo," Piper cried as she climaxed and the doorbell rang.

Leo kissed up Piper's body and to her lips. He kissed her and slipped himself inside of her. He started thrusting then. Piper wrapped her legs around his back.

Dan rang the doorbell again.

Piper and Leo didn't hear it that time either. They didn't hear it over their moaning and groaning.

Dan knocked on the door then. He knocked on it hard.

Piper and Leo still didn't hear it.

Dan finally opened the door. "Piper?" He shouted. He walked into the house. He went into each room, down-stairs looking for Piper and shouting her name. She didn't answer him. He then went up-stairs.

Piper rolled Leo onto his back, climbing on top of him. She began rocking her hips against Leo then. Leo grabbed onto her hips, moving her harder and faster then she could go. Piper moaned closing her eyes.

"Piper?" Dan shouted. He heard moaning and groaning. It was coming from Piper's room. He walked over to it. He then opened the door. "What the fuck?" He said.

Piper and Leo looked at the doorway. They saw Dan.

"Oh, my God, Dan!" Piper said.

Dan shook his head. "I should kick your ass right now!" He said, seeing Leo underneath this girlfriend.

"You will do no such thing!" Piper said. She got out of bed with Leo and quickly. She grabbed her rope and put it on, covering her naked body.

"So is this what you wanted to take care of while I was gone?" Dan asked as Piper walked up to him.

"No," Piper said. She pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Leo gave a sigh. He got out of bed and dressed.

"I go away for three weeks and I come back and find you in bed with Leo," Dan shouted.

"Yeah, and you're also in my house without my permission."

"I tried calling you. I wanted to let you know I was back in town so we could meet and talk."

"Well, you're here now, so let's talk!" Piper said.

"Get rid of Leo first and get dressed. Then we'll talk."

"No, I'm not doing either! I'm not getting rid of Leo, because I love him! It's over between us, Dan!"

Piper then told Dan everything. She told him everything about her being a witch, along with Phoebe and Prue, of course. She told him all about Leo and him losing his powers to save her. She told him about the last three weeks with Leo and that she was also pregnant and with Leo's child.

Dan shook his head. "Jesus Christ, Piper, I never pegged you for the type to be a cheater and a slut!"

"Hey," Prue said walking up-stairs. Dan turned toward to her. "Watch what you call my sister."

"Back off, Prue. This is none of your business."

"Actually, it is. I'm sure Piper told you all about our powers, right?"

"Yeah," Dan said.

"Well, this is for that punch you gave my fiancé!" Prue gave a wave of her hand and Dan went flying down the hallway. She then walked away to her bedroom.

Piper smiled as Dan got to his feet. "Andy was right. I would come to my senses and I did. Now those senses are telling me to tell you to get the hell out of my house and out of my life. We're done, get over it and have a nice life! I sure will with my true love and soul mate, Leo and our child whenever he or she is born!"

Dan got to his feet. He left the house then. Piper and her sisters never heard from or saw him again. He moved away, letting Piper live her life with Leo.

Chapter 12 – Epilogue

A few weeks later, Dan moved away from the Manor. Leo and Andy were both glad he moved away. It was easier for Leo to have his relationship with Piper. There was nothing standing in their way.

Another week later, a demon attacked the Charmed Ones and their significant others. The Charmed Ones were able to vanquish him. But he did some damage to Andy. Andy got injured and was on the prick of dying.

Leo asked for his powers back from the Elders to save Andy. Piper and her sisters asked for them back too. They said if Prue lost Andy, they'd give up their powers as witches and then lots of innocents would die without the Power of Three to vanquish demons and warlocks, saving their lives.

Leo's hands lit up suddenly. He felt his Whitelighters powers flowing through him. As soon as he felt his powers fully restored, Leo went over to Andy. He quickly held his hands over Andy's wound and healed him. Piper and her sisters watched as Andy's wound healed.

Andy was saved and Leo was a Whitelighter again.

But Piper and Leo didn't let him being a Whitelighter again stop them from being together. The Elders had another thing to say about it. They said Piper and Leo had to stop seeing each other.

Leo told them to take his powers away. Piper was pregnant with his child and he was not going to leave her to be a single mother. He was not going to lose Piper again!

The Elders started arguing with Leo and Piper then. A few sided with Leo and Piper, while others didn't. Piper and Leo stood their ground. They were not going to break up. The Elders started fighting each other themselves then. They all finally gave in and let Piper and Leo stay together, but they both had to make sure they could do their jobs as a witch/Charmed One and Whitelighter.

Piper and Leo were so happy then.

The two got married. They were married in a small wedding ceremony. They had a double wedding ceremony with Prue and Andy. The only people there were Phoebe, Darryl, and the girl's father, Victor Bennett. Piper and Phoebe kept in touch with him, but Prue didn't.

But Prue wrote him a long letter. She told him about being pregnant and getting married to Andy. She also wrote about how she missed him growing up and still missed him. She said she wanted him to be in his grandchild's life.

Victor then made an appearance. He was not happy when he found out that Piper was marrying a Whitelighter. He was happy she was pregnant and getting married, but not to a Whitelighter. He wasn't happy because the girls' mother, Patty had had an affair with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. But Piper, her sisters, and Andy made Victor realize that Leo was a great guy.

So Piper and Leo were married with Prue and Andy. The four were all married by Andy's priest, Father Austin. The four were married in June.

Then in October, Prue and Andy had their baby. They had a baby girl and named her Ashley Rose Trudeau.

A month later, Piper gave birth to her and Leo's baby. She too had a girl. They named her Hope Faith Halliwell-Wyatt. Her name came from Leo hoping and having faith that he and Piper would get back together. And they did, which resulted to them having a baby, their daughter, Hope.

The End.


End file.
